ditfandomcom-20200214-history
Across the Portal: Insurgence
Across the Portal: Insurgence is a 2018 crossover science-fiction book. It is the sequel to the 2017 D.I.T. science fiction Across the Portal: Interference and the sixth installment in the DIT-Star Wars Universe. It was released on November 3, 2018. Plot Kristen has returned home from a galaxy far, far away, written a book about her adventures, and generally improved her life. However, a year after the adventure, she has been seeing disturbing visions of massacres and infiltrations and a lot of flashing lights. She thinks they're just dreams and her parents assure her that if she ignores them, they'll go away. They don't, however, and she begins talking about her adventure in a galaxy far, far away, dropping the charade that it's a book she wrote, troubling her parents, who believe she is fantasizing. Kristen is disturbed to see the sign of the Jedi Order on a tree, while Supreme Leader Xerin Hedashield harshly reprimands Darth Mutialatus for taking five months to carry out his mission on Alderaan and for letting Kristen and B'en'jamin Thorrn escape and tortures him with lightning while General Gore watches. Lieutenant Juliah moves him outside as Xerin smiles contentedly. In the meantime, Kristen has a horrific nightmare predicting B'en's death and the capture and torture of Master Yoda by unknown forces. She wakes with a start, wondering if coming home was truly a good idea. She decides to go on a walk, but suddenly, two large hands grab her and knock her unconscious by bending her neck in the wrong direction. Motivated by Hedashield's brutal torture, combined with her harsh dismissal of his efforts to fully embrace the dark side of the Force, Darth Mutialatus begins expanding on the Third Order by ordering them to scourge nearby planets of their resources in order to obtain the fuel and materials needed for extensive weaponry. Kristen regains consciousness and realizes she is on Coruscant. She is menaced by the same creature who had incapacitated her and avenged herself by punching him in the head. As he collapses, Kristen runs out of the house she is in and into a basement of an empty one to scream, cry, and shatters a window glass of the kitchen. This makes her hand bleed. She makes her way into a bar and meets some alarmingly nice people and she gets high with them. One of them, named Abonin, promises her work in exchange for transport to the Jedi Temple, which is almost on the other side of the planet. Kristen returns in an inebriated state to the Jedi Temple and sees B'en'jamin Thorrn at the doorway and Kristen passes out in his arms. She has a horrible hangover the next day and in the afternoon, she is greeted on her bed by Thorrn. The two have a proper, albeit tearful reunion and she tells him that she has been witnessing horrible visions and the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Mutialatus, at the center of all of it. B'en and Xerin sit down in her personal chamber and discuss morals of the Jedi Order and the Third Order. Xerin tells B'en the Jedi are blind, and while he initially defends this, he finds himself being increasingly taken by his attraction to her. She gets him to talk about Kristen whilst ingeniously pretending he brought it up because she finds it an uncomfortable subject. B'en finally revealed that he wanted to take revenge on her for cheating him, and Xerin promises to help him. This surprises him and made him wonder just how different he and she are. He chooses to surprise her by asking if he can fight alongside the Third Order during their upcoming siege on Coruscant. Xerin agrees to let him tag along with her as long as he wears a ring to show his allegiance. However, as soon as Xerin gets on the computer and he lays on her couch, he begins to regret sounding so disloyal to the Jedi. Inside the Jedi Temple, Kristen eventually changes her mind and leads the Men of Thorrn to join the battle, much to Volto's delight. While the others aid what remains of Volto's forces, Kristen takes off with him, Victoria, and Phoenix to kill Hedashield and save Thorrn. But they are too late: Darth Mutialatus appears and stabs Phoenix in the back before throwing her off a tower. Thorrn lashes out at him, but Hedashield outsmarts and captures the Padawan. Kristen finally finds him. However, Thorrn, having already been corrupted to Hedashield's cause, imprisons Kristen aboard the Vindicator. Back at the Jedi Temple, Victoria senses Thorrn, but when he ignores her, she joins what's left of the Jedi in dispelling a green vortex threatening to consume them all. In the meantime, Hedashield looks out the window, considering the fate of the Jedi Order sealed. Appearances Events *Attack on Tatooine *Battle of Coruscant References 2 Category:2018 books Category:Books Category:DIT-Star Wars Universe books Category:PG-13 rated books Category:Sequel books